


Take me home with you

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Confrontations [4]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Colin, Family Dinners, I Tried, Innuendo, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships, but like in a Colin way, this time for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Calendar reminder: Dinner with Colin and parents.Time: Friday, 7 pmLocation: quarters/hell





	Take me home with you

 

It was one minute after seven when the doorbell chimed, making David jump off the couch and rush to the door. “I’ll get it.”

He had put on the nicest clothes he had, and had spent almost 20 minutes trying to get his hair to be the perfect mix between fancy and messy. He reached for the door, and pushed the opening button.

Seeing Colin stopped David in his tracks, an inaudible “Wow” slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. Yes, Colin was attractive, no matter what he wore, but tonight he looked even more beautiful than on most days: a pair of tight dress pants that you’d think belonged to a 20-year-old and an almost skin-tight, turquoise sweater with a low neckline that showed of his collarbones. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, giving him an air of casualness, of effortless beauty. Shareholders, he was so lucky that Colin liked him.

Colin noticed his reaction with glee. “Good evening. Is David home? The Vendibot was out of sweets, so I thought I’d come by and pick –“

“Shh!” David’s cheeks turned a dark red, thrilled and shocked at the mood Colin had decided to turn up in, apparently picked to match his outfit, or vice versa. He turned to check if his parents could hear them. To his relief, they apparently hadn’t. “Come on in.”

Colin smiled, and putting his arm around David’s shoulders, let himself be led to the kitchen.

“Ah, hello there! I'm so glad you could make it.” Instead of shaking his hand, Mrs Knight leaned forward, and kissed Colin on both cheeks, miraculously without smearing her lipstick on his skin. It was an old family greeting, she had explained to David long ago.

“Mrs Knight.”

“Oh, call me Elizabeth, please. Nice to finally meet you.” She laughed exaggeratedly, and gave Colin something David would classify as a knowing look, even though for what he didn’t know.

“Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, too. And might I say, what a lovely dress.”

The dress was fiery red. And short.

“Why, thank you! But where are my manners? Can I get you a drink?”

“Yes, I’d love one. Whatever you’re having.”

Elizabeth winked, and went to the liquor cabinet to fix them some drinks, when David’s father decided to join them.

“Ah, Colin! So nice to see you again,” he roared, one hand grabbing Colin’s, and the other slapping his shoulder, and staying there.  

“Please, the pleasure’s all mine.”

Mr Knight leaned closer to Colin, or more accurately, he pulled Colin closer to him, and offered his best attempt at whispering, “I bet.”

Colin smirked. “Mr Knight, I –“

“Michael,” his father interrupted him.

“Wait. Again?” David asked confused, but the adults ignored him when his mother called, “Come, sit. Dinner is ready.”

They moved to the table, and David quickly picked the chair next to Colin, with his father sitting down opposite him. His mother was already serving steaks from the ButlerBot’s tray, and gave David a plate with only vegetables. So, Colin meeting his parents was officially starting now.

And Shareholders, David was in hell. For almost two hours the adults talked about work, and work, and parties that everyone was sure the others had attended, and more work.

His father’s job and life as a miner, his mother’s work in the Medical Department, even how they had met and how unconventional their marriage had been because of his father’s position. He could repeat that story by heart by now.

But, David had to admit, as far as Colin was concerned, it was going really well, he explained some of their less secret science projects, his parents laughed at every joke he made, and there were whole exchanges that David might not have understood completely, but of which he assumed from the restrained laughter and the winking that something slightly inappropriate was involved. Which, was a good sign?

And yes, maybe all the praise that Colin heaped upon him during the dinner felt good. He wasted no opportunity to point out how smart and helpful David was and what good work he did. How lost he would be if it wasn’t for David, which made him blush on more than one occasion.

Unfortunately it received more or less the same response each time. “Really? I’m so glad to hear that”, from his mother, and “Yeah, I should hope so”, from his father.

But it wasn’t all bad. During one of his parents’ longer stories, David felt something at the side of his leg, and instinctively looked down to see Colin’s knee nudging his thigh. When he looked up at him, there was no sign of acknowledgment on his face, apart from a tiny smile curling the edge of his lips. So David started nudging him back, softly at first, but slowly escalating their game without becoming obvious.

Suddenly his mother looked at him. “David? Could you go down to the Vendibot and get another bottle of UltraAid vodka?”

As David started untangling his leg from Colin’s, he noticed all the empty bottles on the table. He had only had two glasses of champagne, but the adults had really drunk a lot. He sighed, “Yes, of course.”

The closest one was only down the hall, so the trip shouldn’t take more than a couple minutes. He didn’t know which flavour to get, so he picked the purple one, because it looked the prettiest, and because a nagging feeling started telling him that the grown-ups wouldn’t really care what he brought. 

When he returned, the dinner table was abandoned and he heard laughter from the other room. David slowly moved closer to the open door and stopped next to it. People always told him he moved too quietly, but he’d be damned if he didn’t use his ability to sneak up when it really mattered.

The laughter stopped, and was replaced with quiet voices and low chuckling.

"So, Colin, what do you say we sent the boy to bed and the three of us have some fun?" It was the voice of his father.

David shut his eyes. He pressed his back against the wall, not allowing himself to move. This couldn’t be happening. That’s why they’d been so strange all evening. Fussing about Colin and laughing at everything.

David moved to look around the corner, and felt something inside him shatter.  

Colin was squeezed between his parents on the sofa, arms tangling around his shoulders, one hand was on his chest, pushing up his sweater and revealing the soft stomach beneath it, another one rested along the inside of his thigh, inappropriately far from his knee.

Colin looked to the door, and upon seeing David, he quickly jumped to a stand, shaking the insistent hands off him, but David couldn’t help but see both embarrassment and the look of someone caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Colin straightened his clothes and suddenly everything was moving fast.

“Ah, you’re back. Well, it’s late and I better be off now. Elizabeth, Michael, thank you for the invitation. We should do this again some time.” He shook hands with both his parents, longer and with more smirking than strictly necessary, but David didn’t notice, having half turned away from them, both unwilling to see or be seen too much right now.

“Uhm, David? I still need to talk to you about a thing for work tomorrow. You wanna take a quick walk?” Colin sounded breathless, which surprised David. He had never seen him struggle in a social interaction, and now he seemed eager to get out of here. Well, David couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, sure.”

Outside, David was close to tears. “I’m so sorry, this was so embarrassing. I don't know if this could have gone any worse. Shareholders, they wanted to eat you alive.” He put his hand over his mouth, in equal parts stopping himself from yelling and hiding his face.

Colin quickly checked the corridor, before putting his hand on his upper arm, rubbing it comfortingly. “Hey, relax, I had everything under control. I was just being nice. Everything was fine.”

David shrugged, speechless and exhausted. This whole evening had really been worse than he’d expected.

“I gotta ask though. Is this a regular occurrence? Because you could have warned me.” 

“Ah, I'm sorry. Normally it’s not that bad, but who knows what got into them tonight. I’m sorry, I don’t know how these people are my parents.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, buddy. No one got hurt. Besides, my dashing knight came just in the nick of time to save me, didn't you?”

“I still don't know what that means.”

“David.” He reached out and put his hand on his cheek, lifting his head to make eye contact. “We are still the QBBros, right? I don’t care that your parents are …” He trailed off, waiting for David to supply words to him.

“Crazy?”

Colin chuckled, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned lazily against the wall, lowering his voice to a level of pleasant secrecy. “Maybe they’re just jealous? I mean, wouldn’t you be? Imagine you had a son who was so much smarter than you, a true genius who will conquer the multiverse on day, but he’s not just smart, but also sweet, and irresistibly charming and pretty.” 

“You’re drunk.” David tried to sound like he just brushed Colin’s words off, but his own body betrayed him, desperate to feel something else besides shame, he was heating up, his heart started racing, and his brain helpfully repeated the sweet words in a high-pitched voice.

“I’m not drunk. If I were drunk I might do something regrettable, but I can’t think of anything I would regret doing with you.”

David smiled shyly, but something inside him decided that shyness was only standing in his way right now. He slowly walked backwards, away from the spyhole in the door, and Colin followed him unasked. They quickly reached the dead end of the hall, and Colin turned around one last time to make sure they were alone before catching up to him in two quick strides.

David felt hands grabbing both sides of his face, before he was pushed against the wall. Then Colin’s mouth was on his in a hungry kiss that he melted into, when he parted his lips, the taste of vodka flooded his mouth. And David couldn’t help but hold onto him, grabbing fistfuls of his sweater, and pulling them closer together.

“I don’t want to go back in there tonight.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer and was more difficult than I expected for such a short thing, mostly because I resorted to writing an epilogue whenever I was stuck. (Will post it if I find the courage.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this ridiculous thing.


End file.
